The Cost of Love
by umpcai
Summary: Simon and Cecilia are forbidden to see each other. But they can't live without each other and secretly date. What happens when Cecilia's dad finds out?
1. Daddy Dearest

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 7th Heaven.

**Daddy Dearest**

"Cecilia, Cecilia," Simon whispers as he gently taps on her bedroom window.

"I told you not to come to my house, my dad will see you. What are you doing here?" Cecilia asks as she opens the window and Simon climbs in.

"I wa.," but he doesn't get to finish for Cecilia quickly silences his lips with a kiss. "I wish your dad wouldn't hate me so much, sneaking around is really getting annoying."

"I know, he really needs to lighten up," Cecilia answers.

"Cecilia," her dad calls from downstairs, rather angrily.

"Oh no, you'd better hide," Cecilia exclaims.

"But where?"

"Ummm, get in the closet, he won't find you there," and with that Simon rushes into the closet and Cecilia quickly closes the door behind him, just as her father walks in.

"Hi, Daddy. Nice night," she mutters nervously.

"Cecilia, who are you talking to? I heard voices. That boy isn't here, is he?" he demands in a harsh tone.

"Uh, no, Daddy, and can't you use his name?"

"He doesn't deserve to have his name used. And, if you don't mind, I think I'll look around for HIM, anyway."

"Oh, but, but, Daddy, I, um, I," she pauses trying to think of an excuse for her father not to look around, "I feel sick, Ohh, I think I'm gonna, I'm gonna, Ohhhhhh," Cecilia moans as she falls on her bed in an attempt to make him think she's passed out. Her father ignores her and immediately heads toward the closet, since Cecilia was standing there when he walked in. Cecilia, realizing her fainting act didn't work, quickly looks up, "Daddy, I'm serious, I, I think I need my tonsils out, OOH, OW my throat hurts, go call a doctor, Daddy, please, I'm in pain, OWW!"

"You had your tonsils taken out when you were three," her father angrily replies.

"Oh, well, my stomach hurts, too, maybe I need my appendix out, yes, that's it, OWW, pain, Daddy, it hurts so much," she answers desperately, just as her father puts his hand on the doorknob.

"Cecilia, stop it! All you've done is confirm my suspicions," he yells as he opens the door. "Aha, YOU, I knew it, Get out," George cries.

"Uh," Simon clears his throat, "Hi, Sir," he answers timidly.

"OUT, OUT, OUT!" Cecilia's father screams as he picks up a plant and prepares to throw it at Simon's head.

"But, Daddy, he, umm, I, no, we.," Cecilia stutters as she stands in front of Simon.

"Quiet, both of you, Boy, get out!" the dad on rampage bellows, throwing the plant, barely missing Simon's head.

"I'm going, I'm going," Simon answers. With his arm shielding his face he scurries out Cecilia's window and starts to run home, but stops and looks up towards Cecilia's room once more, " Guy's crazy. Could've busted my head with that thing." He shakes his head and starts running again as he catches Cecilia's father glaring at him from her window.

"Dad, that's not fair. Leave Simon alone. We weren't even." Cecilia starts.

"So, you've been sneaking around my back, seeing that, that person," he cuts her off, "Well, you wretched child, I'll show you what happens to disobedient children."


	2. Finding Out

Walking out of his house, Simon sees a figure leaning against the side of the steps leading up to his house. He has a really bad feeling about who it is, as he recalls the events of a few hours before. When he walks out in front of the figure, his suspicions are confirmed. He relaxes a little, though, when he sees light breathing coming from the body. Immediately, he drops to the ground and, taking her face in his hands, exclaims, "Cecilia, what happened to your face?"

He quickly examines the gashes covering the right side of her face, from her forehead to her chin. Her pretty blonde hair, along with her face and, now, his hands, is covered with red blood streaks mingled with tears. As she wakes up, Cecilia starts crying again.

"The same thing that happened to my arm," she answers, slipping off her jacket to reveal black and blue bruises covering her right arm. "Oh, Simon, I don't get it. I just don't get. How could he do this?" Cecilia sobs as she falls into Simon's arms.

He holds her tight, and firmly asks, "Is he your dad?" though he already knows the answer.

Cecilia nods her head.

"Why didn't your mom stop him? Isn't she home yet?" Simon questions, trying to sort everything out.

"Boston! Always somewhere else. She never comes home. She didn't even come back for Christmas. You know where she was? With her friends in Europe. She told me it was business, but she actually called once, which in itself was a miracle, and I heard her friend's voices in the background, and, later I heard Dad talking to her on the phone. He asked why she was still off having fun with her friends instead of home, with her family. I haven't seen her since July and it's the beginning of March! She hasn't even called since that one phone call a few days before Christmas," Cecilia cries.

Wisely, Simon asks no more questions and just lets her cry and get it all out.

Meanwhile, Eric and Annie are looking out the window, but since its dark, they don't notice Cecilia's wounds. "I wonder why Cecilia's crying? Maybe we should go see if we can help," Annie asks her husband, who casually answers her.

"I'm sure it's no big deal. Our son can handle it, I'm positive. Besides, Simon usually gets upset when we try to help him when he doesn't ask for help."

"I suppose you're right," Annie replies as she and Eric walk off to tuck their 3 year olds in bed, after hearing the twins call them.

Back outside, Cecilia has calmed down, so Simon suggests they head inside. "We should get you cleaned up and call the police," he states.

"Ok," Cecilia answers while Simon helps her up, since she's still a little shaky. Hard as she tries, though, Cecilia can't seem to stand up on her own and the second Simon lets her go she falls, but Simon catches her just in time.

"Did he hurt your foot, too?" he asks.

"No, I did that. As soon as Dad left my room I grabbed my jacket and climbed through the window. But, I went a little to fast and lost my footing on the bricks. I fell and, luckily, landed on my feet, though my weight was shifted onto my left foot. Simon, don't look so worried, I'm fine, really, it barely even hurts," Cecilia says, trying to manage a smile.

"Cecilia, your bedroom is on the second floor, you do know that, right? Just how far up were you when you fell, anyway?" Simon asks, worriedly.

"Almost as soon as I got out the window, but," Cecilia replies trying to make it sound as if she feels perfect, "Trust me, no big deal. Probably just a bruise or two. At the most, a slight sprain."

Simon sighs as he helps her into the house.

"Mom, Dad," Simon yells, once inside. Eric and Annie rush downstairs at super speed, because they hear worry in their child's voice.

As soon as she sees Cecilia's face, Annie exclaims, "Cecilia, what happened?"

Cecilia glances up at her boyfriend, who's still supporting her. Simon gets the message that she wants him to answer his mother's question.

"Her dad," Simon answers flatly.

"Your father did this to you!" Cecilia nods her head and Annie speaks up again, "Come on, let's get you cleaned up. Simon, help her to the kitchen."

After Simon and Cecilia leave the room, Annie sarcastically tells Eric, "Yeah, Simon can handle it, no big deal. HA!"

She quickly exits the room, as Eric yells after her," Hey, how was I supposed to know it was this serious. I'm not physic, you know." Aggravated, he runs after his wife who's ignoring him.


	3. The Blame and No Phones

Simon, now seated on the couch with his arm around the sleeping Cecilia resting on his shoulder, discusses the matter with his father, who is sitting opposite him.

"You know, when I left her house, I paused in her front yard and heard her dad start yelling at her. I almost went back, her dad sounded angrier than I had ever heard him, but I caught him looking at me from the window so I didn't go back up, after all. Maybe if I had."

"Don't beat yourself up about it, Simon. It's not your fault. You couldn't have known what her dad would do. Don't blame yourself," Eric answers, comfortingly, as he glances at Cecilia, who smiles and tightens her grip on Simon, in her sleep, "She sure doesn't."

As Annie enters the room, she explains, confusedly, "Cecilia's wounds in her face are pretty deep and I think her ankle may be broken. I called 911 over and over but no one answers."

"Is that really good, I mean, it is a hospital, people could be dying and they wouldn't be able to get through. You could sue them for that, couldn't you?"

"Ruthie, go do your homework. You're not helping," Annie answers her 12 year old daughter, who had just wondered downstairs.

"Ok, Ok, but I still think you should sue them," Ruthie says, walking back upstairs.

"Uh, Ruthie, go ALL the way up the stairs," Simon tells his little sister, knowing her habit of eavesdropping.

Annie runs to the window, then frantically says, "There are no cars here. Kevin's at work with his car and Robbie's at school. Oh, if me and Lucy hadn't had that stupid fender bender that messed up our motors. which, by the way, Eric, when exactly do you plan on getting them fixed?... So, we can't even drive her there. There is ridiculous, you'd think with 5 people with cars in one family, you'd never not have a ride!"

"You see, Mom, if you'd have let me get a car, we wouldn't be in this situation. Every other kid my age has their own car."

"Simon, every 17 year old does not have their own car. Drop it, we don't have time for this," Annie harshly answers her son.

"Mrs. Camden, you don't need to get all stressed out about me. I'm feeling a lot better, really," Cecilia cheerfully replies as she wakes up to hear Annie.

"What about my car? It's just sitting in the garage; we can use it," Eric offers, helpfully.

"Actually, Dad," Simon breaks in, "Some guy kind of ran into me yesterday outside of our house. Your car's kind of, um.. messed up," Simon finishes nervously.

"Then how'd it get into the garage?" Eric sarcastically replies.

"Me and Robbie pushed it in."

"Oh, my poor car, my poor poor car! Why didn't you tell me right after it happened?"

"I told him not, too. I didn't want you to get upset about it. I told him I'd tell you," Annie defends her son.

"So, you'd thought I'd blow my cool, huh? LIKE THIS!" Eric yells.

"Eric, honey, calm down, Ok, this isn't good for your heart. You just had a double bypass several months ago; we don't want you back in the hospital," Annie mutters, "I'm gonna try to call the hospital, again, Its been thirty minutes, they should answer, now."

Not five minutes later, she runs back into the room, "The phones are dead, what happened to them?"

"Phones dead, Phones dead!" Sam and David say making everyone smile in the tensed up moment. It's a good thing twins are so cute.

"Ruthie, she's the only one who could've used the phone in these thirty minutes, no one else is home. Ruthie, Ruthie get down here, NOW!" Annie yells up the stairs, quickly getting over her youngest children's "cuteness".

"Yes, Mom," Ruthie answers sweetly.

"Ruthie, what did you do?"

"What makes you think I did anything? Nine people live in this house; anyone could've broken the phone."

"How did you know she was talking about the phone?" Simon corners his sister.

"I, um, oh, alright. It's not my fault, though. I was just talking to Sara and the phone co. beeped in saying our last bill hadn't been paid, so they were cutting off our service."

"What?" Annie moans, "How could… Robbie, he handles our bills. We give him the money and he mails it in. Ohh, how could he have forgotten? He's usually so responsible about it."

"Actually, since Robbie's mom got sick that last time, he's been a little preoccupied, so I started mailing in the bills. I forgot. Sorry," Eric stammers, defending the college boy who he's come to love as his son.

When the door bell rings, Annie runs to answer it. As she flings open the door, she exclaims, "Aha, a car! Yes! Eric, Simon, Cecilia, let's go, a car!"

"You've lost car privileges for two weeks, you know!" Eric hollers after Simon, renewing the closed issue of his wrecked car.

"But it wasn't even my fault," Simon hollers back.

"And you two, keep an eye on Ruthie and the twins," Eric tells his oldest son and his wife who are standing in the doorway, dumbfounded, "Oh, we need your keys, too. Thanks."

With that Eric runs to the car and they all drive away, leaving Matt and Sarah very confused.

"That was weird. We came across the country, from New York to California, to visit them. We take our final exams early, so we can stay awhile, and we don't even get a hello. I wonder what's going on," the 24 year old Matt says, recalling his hard medical exams that he had to take early, with less time to prepare, just to come back home and see his family, who just... leaves.

"Yeah, well, you're family has always been a little… weird. Right?" Sarah answers her husband, as they walk inside, after hearing the twins cry.


	4. What Now?

"Cecilia, I'm really sorry about what happened," Lucy, Simon's older sister, says as the girl, her brother, and her parents arrive home from the hospital. "Kevin arrested your dad for child abuse. I'm so, so sorry," Lucy states, referring to the job her police officer fiancée accomplished. After seeing Cecilia's face at the mention of her father, however, she quickly changes the subject, "Um, your mom's been notified; she said she'd come as soon as possible. Until then, you can sleep in Mary's old bed in mine and Ruthie's room. We never took it out since she moved to Florida with her airline job."

"Thanks," Cecilia tiredly replies, "I think I'll go to bed now. Goodnight."

Once Cecilia makes it upstairs, with the help of Lucy, and Lucy comes back down, Ruthie asks, "So, what did the doctor say?"

"Her ankle's broken, so she'll have to have those crutches for at least a month. The wounds on her face should heal perfectly, though they'll most likely leave a scar. But your Uncle Hank says they should fade, eventually," Annie answers, implying that her brother-in-law was the doctor that Cecilia saw.

"You know, Detective Michaels said her mother didn't sound too concerned about Cecilia when he told her what happened. She sounded agitated, but not worried," Kevin says, as he walks in the door and joins the group.

"From what I gathered, her mother's not a really great parent," Annie tells Kevin.

"Cecilia says she's never even home. And I have to admit, I've never even met her mom, and I've been dating Cecilia for four months now."

"Her dad always seemed really nice, though, like he really cared about the safety and well-being of his daughter," Eric states, "I wonder what got into him."


	5. Time To Face The Music

"I don't want to go back, I can't go back. Everyone's so nosy. They're gonna ask all kinds of questions, questions I do not want to answer. Besides I look terrible. They're all gonna whisper about me, even the teachers."

"Cecilia, calm down. You look beautiful, not terrible. And so what if people talk, it's just talk. You know the truth. It's nobody else's business. So just ignore them. And I'll be with you the whole time, so don't worry. Anybody says anything mean, they'll have to answer to me," Simon says trying to comfort a nervous Cecilia's pleas.

"Thanks. I'll go, but you have to promise me you won't tell anyone what happened, not even the teachers. Not anyone. Promise?" Cecilia earnestly asks with a smile.

"Ok, I promise. Now, let's go," Simon answers her and, after he gives her a quick, reassuring kiss, they enter the school.

Walking through the halls, many students whisper about what could have possibly happened. Questions such as, "Simon, surely you didn't do that, right?" and "Ooh, Cecilia, what happened?" are followed by giggles and more whispers of students and teachers alike. Cecilia and Simon just shrug off all the stupid, nosy questions and get through day one step at a time.


	6. Mommy Dearest

"I'll get it," Simon yells, when he hears the doorbell ring.

"Hi, I'm Cecilia's mom."

"Nice to meet you," Simon says shaking the offered hand, as Cecilia walks in.

"Cecilia, Sweetie, oh, I came as soon as I heard. It's just awful about your father. How are you, Honey? Let me look at you. Aw, Swee."

"As soon as you heard," Cecilia interrupts her mother, while backing away from the offered hug, "You came as soon as you heard? Simon's older sister said you were notified as soon as dad was arrested, the same day everything happened. So how did it take you two months to get here from Boston?"

Shocked at Cecilia's sarcastic reply, Ms. Cathy exclaims, "I just got tied up. Traffic's just awful this time of year, you know. Oh, you're just angry at your father. Come here, Sweetie. We'll get your things and go home and.."

"Save it, Mom. You're no better a parent than Dad. You're never home, you never write, or send a postcard, or even call. You just desert me. You're a lousy mom. In fact, I don't even see how you can call yourself that. You're..."

"Why you disrespectful little brat!" Cathy cuts off her daughter with these harsh words and a slap in the face. "How dare you talk to me like that, you wicked wretch," Cathy shouts pulling a gun out of her purse.

Just as she is about to pull the trigger of the gun aimed at Cecilia, Simon grabs her wrist and squeezes as hard as he can. Fortunately, this causes her to drop the gun. "Run, get my dad or mom or Kevin, he's upstairs," Simon shouts, still holding the kicking and screaming mad woman.

As Cecilia rushes up the stairs, Cathy yells, "You, boy, let me go now! Ooh, if her stupid father would've just killed her like I told him to, none of this would've happened! Let me go! Let me go!"

"Thank you, Mam. That's just the evidence I need to put you in jail," Kevin says, pushing stop on his tape recorder. Walking over to Cathy, he shoves the tape recorder in his pocket, snaps handcuffs on Cecilia's mom, and leads her to his car, leaving a startled Eric, Annie, Matt, Sarah, Robbie, Lucy, Peter-Ruthie's boyfriend, Ruthie, the twins, and Happy-the family dog, behind.

"Oh, Simon, you were so great," Cecilia exclaims as she runs up and starts smothering him in hugs and kisses.

"Does she have any sane family members?" Robbie, whispering, asks Annie.

"Shhh," she answers.

"Mind if I stay for dinner?" Peter asks Ruthie.

"Why?"

"Things are getting even more interesting than usual in your house!"


	7. Shopping For Love

"Cecilia, Matt and I are going to the mall; you and Simon want to come? I could help you pick out your dress for your Junior Prom, if you want."

"Sure, Sarah, that'd be great. Thanks. Let me go get Simon. Meet you at the car in five minutes."

Later that day, as her and Sarah are looking at Prom dresses, Cecilia asks, "Um, Sarah, how did you know that, um, you know, Matt was the one for you?"

"Ooh, love advice. Tough one. I guess when you truly love someone, you just know. Something just clicks. I mean, Matt and I eloped on our first date, so I guess we knew instantly. But I don't think that's always gonna be the case. I… Oops"

"I thought Simon said you and Matt got married three months after you met. He never said anything about you eloping," Cecilia pries curiously.

"I know. It's a secret. We let everybody think that when we had the big wedding with everybody that was when we were really married. But we had already been married for three months. Please, please, please don't tell anyone. Matt would kill me. I can't believe I let it slip like that," Sarah pleads nervously.

"Don't worry, I promise I won't tell anyone."

"Not even Simon?"

"No, I promise. Though I don't see why it matters anymore, since its all been done and over with for almost a year now, right?"

"Well, yeah. But, still, don't tell anyone. Ok?"

"OK, Ok! Calm down already," Cecilia says laughing.

"You know," Simon begins while he and Matt are sitting in the food court waiting for the girls to finish, "We made a big mistake letting them go shopping without us there to rush them along. We've been waiting here for four hours, four hours. This is ridiculous. I just want to go home!"

"You got that right!" Matt agrees, laughing.


	8. You Too?

At their Junior Prom, the following week, Simon and Cecilia are having a really good time, considering the fact that no one is making mean comments anymore. Most people have just dropped it, since most of her wounds are healed.

A little bit later into the night, Simon and Cecilia walk outside and sit  
on a bench.

"Simon, I love you. And I mean like truly love you. I mean, I know we've only dated for about six months, but, still, I just know."

"I love you, too"

As they kiss, Cecilia draws back, "In the same way, right?"

"Of course," Simon laughs.

"Good," Cecilia replies as they kiss once more.


	9. The Solution and a Happy Ending

"I'll get it," Simon yells and then adds, to himself, "Again! Hopefully this time it's no one with a gun."

As the door swings open, Simon sees an elderly woman.

"Hi, I'm Cecilia's grandmother. I just heard about what happened and I feel just awful. She can come and live with me, now, if she wants."

"Grandma!" Cecilia says walking into the room and giving her grandmother a hug, "I haven't seen you in years."

"Well, that's not my fault, your parents refused to let me see you. Oh,  
Sweetheart, I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Grandma."

"Well, come along, dear. Get your stuff and we'll go right back to my house. Now, you'll have a home again," Caroline tells her granddaughter, sincerely.

"Where do you live, Grandma?"

"Why, in Chicago, of course. I've lived there my whole life," Caroline replies matter-of-factly.

"Chicago," Simon and Cecilia say in unison.

"Yes, dear, is that a problem?"

"Grandma, my friends, my school," Cecilia says and with a glance towards  
Simon finishes, "and my boyfriend are all here. I can't possibly leave. Besides, I don't want to switch schools for my senior year."

"I'll be back in a few days. Don't go anywhere," Caroline says once she  
sees the desperate expression on Cecilia's face. With that, she's out the  
door.

"Where do you think she's going?" Simon questions.

"No idea," Cecilia answers.

After a few days, Caroline is back at the Camden's doorstep.

"Cecilia, we can move into your parent's house. I got permission. I'm  
selling my house in Chicago. There's nothing holding me there. You're all  
I have. And you're right here," Caroline tells her granddaughter once  
Cecilia opens the door.

"Are you serious? Grandma, you're the greatest," Cecilia cries giving her  
grandma a huge hug, "I love You, Grandma!"

And so our tale ends, with Simon, Cecilia, and Caroline going out for lunch- Caroline's treat. It's a perfect beginning to the perfect ending.


End file.
